Little did he know
by moregoth
Summary: Kate is trying to infiltrate Al-Qaida and to makes matters worse she gets a mission involving Gibbs. Twillight AU. KateGibbs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them for a while I promise to return them to DPB.

A/N: This is my first try at writing something longer, with something like a plot. Will eventually be KateGibbs.

Now with better grammar, thank you Alix33!

* * *

Weary and tired Caitlin Todd entered her apartment and sank down in her red sofa. The last couple of weeks had been exhausting the hard cases following each other. And then when things finally started to calm down that damn letter with the plague had arrived. Not only did they have to go through with bio attack procedures. But Tony had gotten infected and there was nothing she could do, just watch, as he slowly got worse.

She hadn't found out his chances until afterwards. She is grateful that she hadn't been aware how slim his chances were, when Gibbs stood by Tony's bed and ordered him to live. Today was Tony finally emitted from the hospital that should at least mean that he would recover?

She snuggles deeper into the sofa, tells her muscles to relax, and thinks of all pleasant ways she can spend her first free evening in weeks, bubble baths, recorded TV-shows and books she never has time to read, comes to mind.

The sound of her doorbell takes her away from her relaxed world of hot chocolate and her favourite TV-show. She groans someone this late at night at her door most likely means they have a case.

The sight in front of her truly surprises her; Ducky is standing in her doorframe. She hadn't even been aware of that he knew where she lived. As if Ducky could predict where her thoughts would lead. "Everyone is quite all right my dear Caitlin, but I need you to come with me for awhile." She can almost hear the unspoken words for now.

What was it he held back? What wasn't he telling her? She takes a closer look at him, using her profiling skills. He looks different somehow; there is something about him that discourages her from asking questions. Something is lurking underneath his usual friendly exterior, something potentially dangerous. She decides it's best comply at least for the moment; she grabs her brown coat, slips on a pair of comfortable shoes and exits her apartment.

Ducky's silver coloured Morgan drives along the almost empty streets of night time Washington. The only sounds that invades the small car is the engine's purr and the tires against the wet asphalt. The two people inside sit in complete silence. Kate silently wishes Ducky would say something, anything would do, even one of his more bizarre stories. Like the one with the head hunting pygmies or the strange holidays traditions of whatever they where called.

When the car enters one of the shabbier parts of the city. She gives in she can't stand the tension of not knowing any longer. "Where are we going, Ducky?"

The answer she gets doesn't really tell her anything. "We are almost there"

It's not like Ducky to be evasive, so she tries ones more. "Why are we going there?"

"I don't have the liberty to discuss that, Caitlin. You will have to wait and see, my dear." If she wasn't worried earlier, she sure is now. What is going on?

Finally they stop in front of terracotta red brick house that have seen better days. A few of the roof tiles are missing, the woodwork is more grey than white and as they make their way to the front door they have to watch were they set their feet because the plants of the small garden has almost engulfed the narrow path to the entrance.

She watches as Ducky fishes out a key from his tweed jacket and unlocks the murky door, and holds it open for her.

She can feel Ducky's hand firmly wrapped around her upper arm; it's the only thing that connects her to reality. If not for it she is not sure that she could have resisted the urge to step forward and break his nose, since she didn't bring her gun. Ducky shook his head when she reached for it. Instead she just stands there and stares at the sight before her.

There he is: the bastard that shot both Gibbs and Gerald, the man she couldn't stab and that took her hostage twice. Ari Haswari sits calmly in a chair looking right at her. "Hello Caitlin did you miss me?"

Further than that he doesn't get, he is interrupted by a voice that holds a distinct warning. "Mr Haswari"

Only now does she notice the other two occupants in the room; the one that spoke up is her own director Tom Morrow, the other guy she doesn't recognise. He has a very tidy appearance dressed in a three-piece suit complete with a dark tie and a white shirt.

Morrow continues to speak and makes a gesture towards the two unoccupied chairs "Dr Mallard and agent Todd, please sit down. You have already met Ari Haswari and this is John Murray MI6. We have something important to discuss tonight and not much time. Mr Haswari"

"I have been assigned to kill Gibbs, obviously can't do that even if I would enjoy it."

Just the notion of a dead Gibbs hurts Kate more a lot more than she thought was possible. His azure blue eyes, his smirk, his silver hair it all flashes rapidly in her mind, she shakes her head slightly she needs to focus on the present. Not become distracted by her attraction to a man she can't have.

She listen to Morrow lecturing Ari for the second time in just as many minutes "I'm beginning to question why I agreed to this meeting at all, and remember I haven't agreed to anything further and ultimately it is not my decision to make. You will have to convince agent Todd. I will not order her to agree, at the moment I will even discourage her. I suggest you think carefully before you speak again, Mr Haswari."

Kate is exhausted, confused and she has withstood sufficient stress the last weeks, she wants a straight answer preferably right now. She doesn't care that she interrupts Morrow something she usually never would dare. "Can someone tell me what is going on? What is it you want me to do?"

For the first time John Murray speaks a distinctive Scottish accent fills the room "We want to stage your death so you can go undercover as an officer in RDPD"

From a distance she can hear Ducky gasp clearly he wasn't aware of that, and then full meaning of the words sink in. She feels like she has been hit a brick wall, she can't form a full sentence but she manages "Why?"

"A couple of weeks ago we discovered an Al-Qaida operative trying to infiltrate a security company, unfortunately we couldn't question him. But when his possessions were searched notes were found of a background check on a newly recruited officer in RDPD. There was also a suggestion that he would establish a contact with said officer."

"Her name was Juliet Smith and she was killed in a car crash two days ago, we have kept her death secret. Her only living relative is an elderly grandmother who suffers from Alzheimer'sWith a few changes in your appearance you should be able to take her place. She starts her final training at Scotland Yard next month, which should gives us enough time to prepare your cover."

Somehow Murray's voice has a calming effect on her; perhaps it is because he sounds a bit like her beloved great uncle. Her brain begins to work again, and she begins to bombard him with questions. "Why me? There must be plenty of people resembling this Juliet Smith? What exactly is RDPD? And why do I have to die?

"Besides being dead making a good cover it is true that Mr Haswari is supposed to kill Gibbs and he can't risk any more failures they are starting to get suspicious of him. He suggested he could take out you instead."

"You have the right competence to work at Royalty and Diplomatic Protection Department which is our equivalent to the Secret Service, it makes you an ideal candidate for this."

"Will you give your consent for this operation?"

Her confusion has faded away but her inside is in full turmoil. They want her to move to a different continent; they want her to leave her life behind. But most of all she can't wrap her head around the concept that they want to fake her death. "Will they know?"

Morrow answers her question "No one outside this room can know that you still are alive. You don't have to accept this assignment, agent Todd, and I will fully understand if you don't. But it's a unique opportunity and if you do agree I will leave NCIS for Homeland Security and be in charge of this operation."

Can she really give her approval to this? Her instant thought is to decline. Her friends and family will think she actually died and there is no going back. She wishes that this night were a bad dream that she will wake up in her sofa with a backache.

Still deep down she knows she will agree, how can she say no to the prospect of finding out and be able to prevent the next big terror attack. She just has to persuade herself it's a good idea. That she will be able to walk away from a life she loves. She hears Morrow clearing his throat and she knows he is waiting for her decision.

She wants to stop herself from saying the words they are hoping for that will take her away from everything she knows and into the dangerous plots of being a double agent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews! If anyone knows where I can find B.Cavis story "The Cannon" tell me! I would love to read it!

Spoilers: A small one for "Ex-file" and I guess one really tiny from "Lost and Found" non of them I think should spoil the plot in the episodes if you haven't seen them yet.

* * *

Hollis Mann lies there awake in bed when she should be sleeping, and contemplates her relationship with the man beside her that appears to be sleeping soundly. He is an enigma, she had thought she finally had begun to understand him, but now she doubts she ever will.

With her recent acquired knowledge of his past, and the fact that he never once during their months together mentioned his first wife and his daughter. A part of her tells her to walk away, how can one compete with a memory. Is it worth it? When it seems that he lives so large part of his life in the past. She thinks of the profile CID did, his near death wish fulfilment does he yearn to join them?

Suddenly she is ripped from her thoughts. Jetro has started to toss and turn in his sleep, his eyes is disco dancing behind the lids and his hands has curled into tight fists. Fascinated she watches, she never figured him for someone having nightmares. When awake he holds his emotions in an iron grip, he rarely lets anything slip past his guard.

She considers if she shall wake him up, a dream that makes him behave like this can't be good. Hesitantly she reach out, as she is about to grip his shoulder she hear him murmur. She can't help to wonder if he dreams about them. She sees him tense and he screams but the name that escapes is lips isn't the one she assumed it would be and it leaves her with the question who is Kate.

She is not even surprised when he tells her he is sorry and their time together is at an end. She feared the day it would happen but she had suspected it was only a matter of time ever since she confronted him and asked him who Kate is. Something essential changed then, after that he didn't try any longer he became distant as if he had come to a realisation.

------

Gibbs wakes with a start, aware that something is different, although he can't pinpoint exactly what it is. He is sweating, his palms are moist and his heart is pounding.

He has dreamed a nightmare again, not even in his sleep he can escape his demons. With a shudder he tries to push the memory away. It is just a stupid dream. He refuses to be cowed by an overactive imagination. He is sadly already aware how Kate died, a rooftop in Norfolk more than two years ago.

He tiredly runs a hand trough his hair and wonders when he last managed to get a full nights sleep. He already knows he won't be able to sleep anymore tonight. He glance over the empty bed, at least this time there aren't anyone he could have woken up.

Now afterwards he is awfully aware of why he dated Hollis, when she questioned him who Kate was he was just as unable to answer questions about her as he had been about Shannon and Kelly in the elevator. That made him comprehend something he should have acknowledged long before weeks turned into months.

She was not a redhead or a brunette, she didn't remind him in any way of Shannon or Kate, she was supposed to be safe territory. His subconscious had chosen someone who wouldn't cause any substantial damage to his scared heart. He really didn't need a forth ex-wife the first one with auburn hair. That wouldn't resurrected Kate in any way. Not anymore than his last three had brought Shannon back to life.

Resignedly he climbs out of bed and head for the basement. His boat can occupy the hours left until dawn when he can return to work.

The sound of sandpaper against the wooden frame of his boat usually calms his mind, but tonight it doesn't help. He can't get rid of the feeling of impending danger in his gut, not only for himself but for Kate as well and that is just impossible. What hazards can effect someone who is dead. He shake his head and walk over to the workbench and grabs the bourbon bottle next to the paint stripper.

He takes a swig from the bottle, he doesn't bother to sip, he wants it to burn. Hell, he even considers to get drunk perhaps it can take away the images from his bad dream. The one tonight had been so extremely vivid, he can still smell the metallic scent of blood. He stare down at his calloused hands, he fells the urge to wash and scrub them. They should be covered by blood but they look perfectly normal.

Why does he dream of Kate? After his coma the nightmares has become more and more frequent, now he has them almost every night. Sometimes she just stands there with a hole in her forehead while Ari laughs in the background. Other times like tonight his mind finds new ways to torture him, but they all have one thing in common she dies because he can't save her.

He throws the sandpaper away, it's no use, it doesn't offer any distraction tonight. With another swig from the bottle he scrambles into the boat. Gently his hand unconsciously strokes the five letters that are carved into the wood, without him really notice it.

Enveloped by the wooden frame, he settles down on his back. He closes his eyes and makes an effort to call forth an image of an alive Kate. If he can't escape he might as well try replace the blood soaked Kate with a smiling one. Not for the first time he wonders what could have been, if he hadn't bothered about his rules and he had dared to ask her out.

The phone scatters his carefully assembled picture, and he knows he sounds very gruff when he answers "Gibbs"

Tony squirms slightly at the other end. "Good morning to you to boss."

" Spit it out, DiNozzo"

"We have a case, a dead marine onboard USS Hué City. She is currently on a NATO-exercise in the Atlantic. I hope we don't have to travel in cargo compartment to get there, last time McGeek nearly puked on my new…"

Gibbs cuts him off in the middle of the sentence "I'll be there in twenty" and snaps the phone shut. He rubs his tired eyes while muttering "I really need coffee"

Little did he know that he would be the catalyst to events in his dream just by being a the wrong place at the wrong time, and that a continent away the woman who haunts his dreams is sipping a cup of black coffee and thinking about him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews; it makes me happy that someone enjoys my writing. No spoilers this time.

* * *

Juliet Smith formerly known as Caitlin Todd sighed as she studied the family ahead of her in the cue in her favourite coffee shop while impatiently awaiting her turn. The parents are captivated by their child's gurgling noises and the tiny foot that has escaped the blanket.

She tells herself that she shouldn't feel jealous of their happiness, but she can't chase away the ache in her heart. That was what she had wished for in what seemed like a life time ago. Before her life spiralled out of control, she had wanted companionship, a loving husband and children.

Well she still does but the difference now is that she doesn't believe it will ever happen, it can't. How could it, when she can't take any friendship beyond casual, and even less any relationship. She doesn't dare, how can she justify putting someone she cares about in such danger. Not to mention that she would create a perfect way of controlling and blackmailing her if they found her to troublesome, and that is something she can't allow.

Finally it's her turn and she orders her coffee black with nothing in it she has long ago given up the milk and sweetener. She is steady working towards a caffeine addiction that could equal Gibbs'. She sits down in worn brown leather armchair positioned beside and equally worn oak table.

While the cup warms her frozen hands she tilts her head forward and inhales the rich aroma, this is the best coffee in the hole of London. As always the scent reminds her of Gibbs and another time when life was simpler, not easier but less complicated, when she didn't need to worry that one wrong word would get her killed or arrested for treason.

She wonders what he is doing right now. Is he sleeping? It is a good guess considering the hour in Washington or have they caught a case? She tries to picture him in the bullpen glaring at his computer and hitting it when he doesn't think it cooperates with him. Him yelling at Tony and McGee when they don't have the answers he wants soon enough. Her thoughts brings forward a small nostalgic smile, she never imagined she would miss him and the others so much.

Every time she sees someone resembling them especially Gibbs it feels like her heart wants break into a million small pieces. They are not dead but they might as well be, because she can't see them, touch or contact any of them, not even Ducky and he knows she is alive.

The coffee is finished and she has duties to attend, she can't linger in the past any longer. There is a fake grandmother to visit and then a plane headed for Scotland to catch. With a final glance at the happy family she steps out into the cold foggy winter day and starts walking down the street.

She finds it somewhat ironic that she enjoys the time she spends with the old lady so much. In the beginning it was just another obligation but now in some sense Granny is only person she can call a true friend and she has grown quite fond of the old lady. She relishes the fact that she is someone she can speak almost freely to. Because she knows despite the good opinions she occasionally gets back and the fascinating stories Granny can tell on a good day every word she says will soon be forgotten.

She silently prays it one of those days of clarity today; she desperately needs it after the meeting she experienced yesterday. She needs to reconnect with reality last night she could almost feel how she was slipping, she needs to remember why she lives this life any why she is doing it.

There is always the underlying dread that she will get lost, that somehow their arguments will start to make sense or that she will lose her sanity like Ari did in the end.

Murray told her that he started to believe he actually killed her. She guess that has to be the truth, why did he stay and got killed otherwise? Even if she has the greatest respect and admires Gibbs almost uncanny ability to solve crimes and catch the bad guys she is quite certain that, if Ari had wanted to get away he would have succeeded.

They was supposed to cooperate and form a team, she may not have approved so much of that part then. But that doesn't change the fact that she would have wanted him here now. Preferably at the meeting last night and just perhaps she had gotten to this point sooner.

Her gender doesn't exactly help when she is struggling to prove herself; they are extremely suspicious of well everything and very conservative, women in their opinion shall stay at home period. If she wasn't good at what she does and the information she provides was so excellent she doubts she would have made it. Ari's approval of her would have helped a lot.

She has worked hard ever since she started this attempt to infiltrate Al-Qaida, she now speaks fluent Arabic, can cite the Koran and now it has finally paid of; she is at last making some real progress.

This Tayseer al-Fadl she met last afternoon is treacherous, he is something entirely different than those she has interacted with before. Most of them are fanatics; they don't really care and plan for tomorrow and even less for the years to come. All they want is the honour of dying as martyrs and earn a place in paradise.

He on the other hand is a doctor in one of largest hospitals in town, married to a British woman and a highly respected citizen. Despite his name it's very unlikely he will ever be accused for terrorism, he has created and is maintaining a perfect façade.

Only his charisma is enough frightening, but combined with his intelligence she feels horrified. She suspects he controls operations at least in Britain, but she wouldn't be surprised if he supervises all business in Europe. He drew her in, in his presence the arguments for the war of terror almost made sense and she found herself wanting his approval, not only needing it.

She knows he will be the one to decide her fate in their ranks. If they will reveal any essential information to her it will be because he has given his permission. He spoke of one final test to prove her faithfulness to their cause she both fears and eagerly awaits the opportunity.

A flower shop along the road draws her attention away from her troublesome thoughts; she will treat Granny with a few yellow daises that usually cheer her up. Her assumptions are correct and earn her a few hours of pleasant conversation, before she rushes of to protect the Secretary of State for Defence as team leader it wouldn't do to be late.

When she returns a few days later an envelope will await her on her doormat. Adrenaline will rush through her system and it will fright her how alive it makes her feel. There will be a nagging feeling that she somehow is turning into Ari, that she has begun to crave and need danger to feel truly alive. But the feeling will soon disappear and be replaced by another, because when she opens the envelope and pull out its contents she will make a discovery that nothing could have prepared her for. Gibbs intense blue eyes will stare back at her; he will be her mission gain al-Fadl's trust.

* * *

Any thoughts are appreciated. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First try at writing in Ducky's POV, and well it was a lot harder than I had imagined. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter!

I have raced the rating I'm really unsure what counts as minor or mild coarse language, but since I got a review censured I figured it's better to not take any chances. On with the story...

* * *

Ducky sleep clouded mind can't piece together where the loud searing sound is coming from that is until his consciousness kicks in and he identifies the tones of bagpipes coming from his cell phone. He almost falls out of the unfamiliar hotel bed, when he reaches for it a bit to abruptly. He takes a quick glance at the caller id only to find it blank; he flips his phone open and answers "Dr Mallard" 

Instantly he recognises the voice at the other end as Tom Morrows "Hello Ducky I'm calling you regarding operation Twilight, there has been an unforeseen development. I need you to inform and…"

He listens without really hearing anything other than Twilight, obviously it can't be good news otherwise he wouldn't get an unexpected phone call in the middle of the night, his mind is racing with all kinds of scenarios.

"Ducky are you still there?"

"Oh dear, she isn't dead is she?"

"No, I said that I need you to inform and brief Jethro about the nature of operation Twilight including the true identity of the agent it involves. I should also acquire that you have someone to set up secure phone line I need to talk to him once you have briefed him. Have him call me as soon as you are finished.

I should also want to exchange a few words with you over a secure line. I'm sorry about this mess Ducky, now I have urgent matters to attend to." And with that Morrow hangs up.

Ducky stares down at the phone, has he just heard Morrow apologise? He runs a hand over his face it has been to long since he was involved in undercover work. The years of relatively uneventful ness as only a ME has apparently lowered his stamina against the unexpected.

He notices that his hand trembles slightly when he reaches out to get some clothes. He isn't looking forward to this task of telling Jethro that Kate is alive, he has absolutely no clue how he will react.

Most he fear that he will be met by anger, Jethro has every right to be pissed at him. It isn't that long ago since he was angry with him for not telling him about Shannon and Kelly, and this is so much worse he has deliberately lied and tricked him. He knows that some of the anger he felt about not being told about Shannon and Kelly was due to the fact that he would have tried harder to stop operation Twilight if he had known.

Dressed in a shirt and a pair of trousers, he makes himself ready for the storm. He doesn't bother to put on a pair of shoes Jethro's room is just across the hall and Timothy's adjacent to his own. He has decided that to ask him to take care of the phone line, Anthony and Ziva would ask far to many questions. Questions that he is not capable of giving satisfying answers to at the moment. The truth must still be concealed and guarded.

While he walks forward to do his deed he remembers the last time he was in such troublesome circumstances. It was the day Caitlin left NCIS and he shipped her away with John Murray to an unknown fate. He wakes and instructs Timothy on autopilot while the memories flow.

He had sent Palmer home at ten and went for a cup of earl grey , to be sure that Palmer was gone and to calm himself down. He didn't want to show Caitlin his worries about the team handling her death and the knowledge that he could take away their pain but wasn't allowed to, nor would he jeopardize Caitlin's cover and ultimately her life.

No matter how much he trusted his friends and colleges, secrets was best kept secret. Still he had been so close to telling Abby when he saw her tear streaked face.

He was about to open the door to autopsy when he heard someone moving around in there. So instead of stepping through the door he carefully opened it slightly. He peaked through the small opening and observed Jethro sitting on one of the autopsy tables.

All of a sudden Jetro spoke up and for a terrifying moment Ducky thought he had been caught before he heard what he said or rather stated. "I'll keep you company to night, Kate"

Ducky watched Jethro as he leant backwards onto his back, lying down on the table with a paper roll under his head. If Ducky had been a person who swore now had been a good time.

Instead he just gazed at the sight and prayed that Jethro would fall asleep quickly and then he would have to sneak in and put some sedative into his system. This was certainly going out of control he was about to drug his best friend. Ducky sank down at the floor with his back against the wall.

His hand trembled slightly when he glanced down at his watch, fifteen minutes had past he couldn't wait any longer Caitlin would soon wake up from her drug induced coma and he needed to be there to monitor the process.

He rose and as quietly as possible he slipped into autopsy. First he went to retrieve a tranquilliser shot from a drawer. He had to administer the injection perfect then it would be felt even less than a mosquito bite. He held his breath while he pricked the syringe into Jethro's upper arm; thankfully he only turned a little in his sleep.

Next he stepped over to Caitlin, he folded down the white blanket that covered her. She had already begun to stir, she was returning to the land of the living. After a few minutes her brown eyes opened, she blinked repeatedly before her gaze focused on him.

Gently he helped her rise, she stumbled still groggy from all the drugs in her blood. He saw her eyes widen considerably when she noticed Jethro.

On unsteady feet she made her way over to the autopsy table where Jethro laid, sleeping in oblivion. He saw how she lent forwards and whispered something in Jethro's ear. He became more than surprised by her next action as she stroked Jethro's cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

When she turned around to face him, she had tears in her eyes. Quickly he stepped forward and embraced her in a futile attempt to assure her that everything would be all right.

She murmured fiercely between the sobs against his coat that he had to promise her to look after Gibbs and the rest of her team. That he had to tell Gibbs that this wasn't his fault that he shouldn't blame himself. She made it clear that she didn't want to read in the newspaper about the death of any of them. That he should make sure they didn't become reckless in their hunt for Ari when he disappeared from the face of the earth.

He assured her that he should do anything in his power. He patted her back and regrettably told her it was time for her to leave and that she should be careful.

He shakes himself away from his memories as he takes position in front of the door to Jethro's room. After several deep breaths he firmly knocks on the door a few times. He is rewarded with a mute growl from inside the room.

"Yeah"

"Open the door Jethro I need to speak to you" And so begins Donald Mallard the difficult mission of unravelling operation Twilight to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

When he is finished the silence stretches out like an ocean between them. Ducky patiently awaits a reaction from Jethro, but he only stares at him like he has grown an extra head. At last he tenderly asks "Jethro?"

Nothing happens the staring only continues. He reaches out and squishes Jethro's shoulder he has begun to worry that he has caused his friend to go into shock. Then he shakes him slightly and utters "Say something lad."

Finally gets a response the voice is unsteady and Jethro's face has an expression he can't interpret.

"Is she really alive, Duck?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm terribly sorry about the misspelling of Jethro in last chapter. Thank you to for reading and writing reviews, feedback makes me happy!

Now betaed thanks to Katie Todd, to whom I'm very grateful!

* * *

McGee looks at the closed door a long time after Ducky has left. Of all the strange things he has experienced since he joined Gibbs team, Ducky not being talkative is definitely on his top ten, and it makes him unsettled.

The British fondness for wall-to-wall carpeting makes his movement to the desk at the other end of the tiny room hushed and it reinforces the silence that Ducky left behind. He almost feels relief when the computers' fan's humming noise breaks the silence when he boots up his computer.

He quickly gets to work, starting up the appropriate programs, setting up encryptions and accessing the satellite system. Less than five minutes later the computer is in order and the only thing left to do is dialling the correct number. He leans back in the chair satisfied, it's good to be in a situation he masters it makes him relax and it lessens the sensation of the floor swaying up and down.

There are still remnants left of his seasickness even though he has been on dry land more than twenty-four hours. Their suspect bolted when he realized they were on to him, he escaped the ship and made them pursue him into London where the local LEO's in the end, arrested him.

McGee is proud that he was the one that discovered the connection between the victim and their suspect. He can't say he understands how someone can murder another human over something as trivial as a gaming dept of fifty dollars none the less it appears to have been the motive.

He is still astonished with how smoothly the cooperation went with both the Metropolitan police and the British navy; sometimes Ducky's old friends can be really helpful Maybe they should let Ducky handle all their interaction with other agencies, people tend to be friendlier when they aren't confronted with Gibbs wraith, in their first encounter with NCIS. He is still scared of Gibbs occasionally.

McGee is glad that he wasn't in the receiving end of Gibbs' wrath earlier today, the director was. Shepard ordered them to attend a formal dinner with the Secretary of State for Defence and Gibbs wasn't to happy about it. He on the other hand is quite excited; he imagines grand halls lined with old suits of armour, white linen tablecloths illuminated by candles and people dancing the waltz.

Surrounded by his fantasy world of princes and princesses his head tilts forward slowly, his eyes begin to close and then his head snaps up again when he notices what was about to happen. He rubs his eyes, shakes his head and even slaps himself on his cheeks; he briefly wonders what is taking so long he has soon waited an hour. He straightens his stance in the chair but soon he slumps backward again and sleep claims him, three nights of running to the head constantly seems to have lowered his resistance.

---

Ducky's words echoes around in his mind, while Gibbs purposely strides towards McGee's room and the secure phone line. He hasn't the faintest idea why Ducky just told him these things. He is more shaken by the news then he even wants to emit to himself.

His thoughts swirl around it has been along time since he felt anything close to joy, but he doesn't dare to indulge in it. He knows he will not truly believe he has been told the truth until he can see and touch her.

More and more he senses a rising anger as he remembers the grief and sorrow. How it felt like his world shattered when he saw her die, her death was some how entirely different from that of the other agents and marines he had lost. The helplessness and failure he experienced because he couldn't protect her. The dreams that haunt him when he sleeps and make him wake up with her name on his lips.

All because of an elaborate conspiracy staged by Ari with help by Morrow and that Murray guy. And none of them found it necessary to inform him. He acknowledges the rules for secrets, but those rules are superseded by or at least they should be by fact that you don't screw over your allies so badly. He intends to find out why the hell he wasn't told.

Then he realizes that Ziva didn't know and she still doesn't and in the raging battle between happiness and anger in his thoughts, the anger wins and fury consumes him. She has killed her own brother because they hadn't the decency to tell her or him. If Ari wasn't dead already then he would gladly shoot him again for all the pain he has caused.

He slams the door, causing McGee to nearly fall of the chair he occupies.

His voice is harsh; when he states the numbers he wants McGee to dial. He feels his questioning and alarmed gaze and realizes his emotions, his rage is slipping trough his façade and as soon he hears the connect tone he orders McGee to leave.

He knows he should try to calm down; it's never a good idea to try to take on Morrow when he doesn't have his temper under control but right now he doesn't care. The anger helps him to focus at the present and it keeps his other feelings at bay. Feelings he can't deal with right now if he is going to stay in something resembling control.

When Morrow picks up he barks into the microphone:  
"Why wasn't I told?"

"Need to know, standard procedure."

"I don't give a crap about procedure! I needed to know she was my Agent!"

Perhaps Morrow senses his disturbance because he sounds almost apologetic and tries to reason.  
"Jethro, she was going to infiltrate Al-Qaida we couldn't allow the slightest doubt. Your reaction needed to be believable. Every other agent that has tried has been caught."

He almost shouts at the picture of Morrow at the computer screen.  
"So it justifies it? What if she had been executed in some back alley would we have been told? How could you agree to Ari's insane plan?"

Morrow's voice is sharp when he answers and Gibbs senses that he has gone to far.  
"You have no right to question my decisions, Jethro. You have been briefednow only because she will be at the dinner tomorrow and her superiors in Al-Qaida have assigned her to a mission concerning you. Otherwise you would never have found out that she attended the same dinner as you. She is supposed to seduce you in order to get information; apparently you have interrupted to many of Al-Qaida's operations for them to feel comfortable with you in the country."

* * *

Feedback appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for updates, I will try to get the next chapter up faster than this one. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Not beta:ed so all mistakes are my own. If anyone would consider having a look at it I really would appreciate it!

* * *

Kate walks back and forth nervously on the carpet in her living room it isn't time yet, it remains another fifteen minutes before she will leave for the dinner. Was it really only yesterday afternoon when she opened the envelope containing her instructions to extract information from Gibbs by seducing him?

The conversation she had with John Murray once she had collected herself enough to contact him had both been awkward and slightly embarrassing. She had stumbled and haltered several times before she got around to tell him what they actually wanted her to do.

Fortunately John had handled the situation, as it was just an ordinary assignment like all the others he had advised her on. He had run different scenarios for her pointed out any potential treats and told her that Gibbs would be briefed on the situation. The familiarity in their exchange had calmed her down at least for a while. Until the full impact of what she is about to do had hit her again.

She halts abruptly in front of the mirror in her hallway she should take one final look at her appearance. It's not only Gibbs she will have to worry about tonight even if he certainly is the biggest part. Her cover must be perfect there can't be any inconsistencies.

She stares into the mirror and blinks at the green eyes that stare back at her. For the first time in months it bothers her that they aren't brown any more. The change in colour somehow confirms that she isn't the same woman that walked out from the Navy Yard two and a half years ago.

To actually meet and talk someone from her past especially one that had been such an important part of her life. Someone she slowly but undoubtfully had begun to fall in love with she can admit that now it hadn't only been about attraction as she repeatedly had tried to tell herself while she still was on his team.

Softly she touches her lips as she recalls her the kiss she placed on his unmoving lips to say good-bye in Ducky's autopsy the only kiss she had thought she ever would experience with him.

Self-consciously she wonders and worries what Gibbs will think and feel when they meet again.

Before she was about to be confronted with him and her past it didn't really matter how much she has had to change, because why she did it was all that mattered.

She isn't really worried about her outward changes although she finds herself almost wishing that Juliet Smith had been a redhead while she fiddles with a black strand of hair that has escaped from a hair needle, she reasonably confident that he will understand those.

What she worries about is what he will see when he looks into her eyes; she always had the feeling that Gibbs could see right through her. She fear that her view of the world has changed so much that he will see the same coldness and deceitfulness she imagines Gibbs saw in Ari's eyes.

The innocent woman she once was is long gone and she has turned into one that can keep her face strait and even smile while discussing the most efficient ways to slaughter as many people as possible and one that doesn't hesitate to do what needs to be done no matter the cost even if means to kill in cold blood. Kate only prays that he won't recent her for what she has become.

A woman who in so many ways understands why Ari didn't hesitate to pull the trigger when he shoot Marta that faithful day when he took her hostage for the second time.

That is a lesson she learned the harsh way. The carnage her one moment of indecisiveness caused made it perfectly clear that some can't be saved and she won't make the same mistake again.

Kate takes a trembling breath she is thinking too much again. Determent not to loose her focus she starts to submit herself to the scrutiny she originally had intended when she stepped in front of the mirror.

She knows she will have the full attention of her former team mates some time during the evening while they speculate about Gibbs actions since she, Tony and Tim certainly hadn't let Gibbs being with someone go unnoticed. Because of that she has to be sure there isn't something that will trigger their memory in the wrong direction.

The last minutes dwindles away as she carefully checks her appearance and soon the honking sound of a car horn can be heard from the street it is time to depart.

--

Gibbs steps out of the he black London cab and straiten his bow tie. He never really felt comfortable in formal wear not even in his dress blues he has always been more in favour to casual wear.

He looks over at the rest of his team that has emerged from the cab by now. Ducky is adjusting his tailcoat with a practiced ease while Tony and McGee handles it a bit clumsily and Ziva is smoothing out some unseen wrinkle in her black dress.

They begin to walk the short distance towards the entrance the closer they get to the looming building ahead the more he has to fight the urge to turn around perhaps he should have tried harder to get out of this.

Yet he is aware of why he didn't protest, even the most remotely chance of seeing Kate makes it worth to endure this screwed up evening and the chaotic feelings that roam in his chest.

In feels like a cruel joke, one night of having a fantasy almost come true the problem is it won't be real any of it. He is only a mission and they both will play their parts and when the morning comes he will have to pretend she is dead again and he can't honestly say he sure his heart can deal with the fallout.

Gibbs pinpoints Kate the moment he enters the dining room somehow his eyes is automatically drawn to her. She sits in the far end of the room and he can't discern her features clearly but none the less he knows it's her.

Never has a dinner seemed so endless, slowly he works his way inwards through the cutlery while the waiters come and go with the different courses and wine to accompany them. Wine he pretends to drink too much off to enhance the likeliness off his behaviour for the rest of the night.

Candles slowly burn down in their chandeliers. With half an ear he listens Ducky's tale of the construction of Big Ben while Tony and Ziva bickers in the background.

Finally the desert is eaten and he gets a much longed-for cup of coffee. He gulps it down before he mumbles an excuse and heads towards where he saw Kate disappear a minute ago.

A wall of cold air slams against him when he opens the balcony door and slips out. He is momentarily stopped by the view in front of him. He doesn't pay any attention to the stunning scenery behind her over nighttime London, the illuminated Tower Bridge that spans over the river Thames, the Houses of Parliament and the other historical buildings in the city.

His eyes are fixed on Kate he thinks she looks like an angel there she stands against the railing. Moonlight glitters in her hair and he almost expects that she will turn into mist right before his eyes.

--

Kate sighs she should return indoors, then she suddenly senses an overwhelming presence and she is start getting goose bumps. She spins around and finds herself staring into Gibbs piercing blue eyes and as green meets blue the world around them cease to exist moment.

They stand still for a while frozen in their positions then Gibbs finally with hesitation reaches out to touch her. When his hand connects with hers, he jolts like he has been electrocuted and she almost misses his whisper. "You are real"

For a moment she sees his shield drop, his eyes glows with a tumble of emotions; pain and shock are mixed with happiness. She whispers in return "I'm sorry!" it doesn't feel anywhere near enough but it's all she can offer here and now.

She knows she shouldn't but she can't resist, she steps closer so close that she can feel the heat that radiates from his body and then all of a sudden she has his arms wrapped around her.

Embraced by strong arms and surrounded by the intoxicating scents of coffee, sawdust and old fashioned soap that represents Gibbs, Kate feels safe for the first time since she walked out of Ducky's autopsy. She knows it is an illusion of safety but for short awhile she allows herself to relish the feeling, before she forcefully tells her mind to focus.

She has to uphold her concentration there isn't anything that is more important, one wrong move and she could sign not only her own death sentence but Gibbs' as well. The situation is dangerous and she knows from experience that they will be out there somewhere watching her, hopefully for the last time.

But what neither she nor they suspects is the third part present looming in the shadows.

He is envious of her fast progress among their ranks and he blames her for his failures. Ever since he tried to infiltrate that security company things has gone from bad to worse for him. It should have been he who recruited her then he would at least gotten credit for that. He watches her dress with disgust no woman should show that much skin in public.

He thinks she isn't worthy of al-Fadl appreciation. It should be he that is considered for advancement not her but if she succeeds tonight she will get the position he wants. So he will make sure she fails, she and that ridiculous American agent will both die after they has told him every thing he wants to know.

Feedback appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise. I just haven't had so much time to write lately.

* * *

Tony takes a small sip of his newly acquired martini and gestures with his free hand to consolidate his point to Ziva.

"No, it's supposed to be shaken not stirred; tell me you know how Bond, James Bond drinks it"

He taps his fingers against the linen surface a bit restlessly it's only the two of them left at the table. Gibbs had just been gone suddenly and Ducky spotted an old acquaintance a while ago and dragged Tim along to be introduced, something about Oxford and computers.

His eyes wander over the room as he considers where Gibbs can have disappeared to; he locates Tim and Ducky talking with an elderly couple soon enough but Gibbs is nowhere to be seen. His gaze sweeps swiftly past the dancing couples and the orchestra and immediately his eyes snaps back he would recognise Gibbs pepper hair everywhere.

Quickly he pokes Ziva in her shoulder and points toward the sight he now stares intently at. "Have completely lost it?"

Tony observes Ziva in the corner of his eye while he tries the resist the urge to pinch himself in his arm just to be certain he is not dreaming.

Sure he remembers the way Kate with indignation and well perhaps a hint of jealousy described how Gibbs flirted with the red head in the case with humpty dumpty but he had always thought she exaggerated well until now.

He sees her eyes widen it's not a hallucination then.

"If you mean seeing Gibbs dancing and flirting then you haven't lost it because I see it to."

Tony grabs Ziva's hand and pulls her to her feet. "Come on we have to take a closer look."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

He hears a slight hesitation her answer and it's accompanied by enough curiosity that he knows that he will be able to persuade her.

"Come on I know you want to or are you scared of Gibbs much, Ziva? Besides what can possibly go wrong I'm only asking my lovely partner for a waltz to the amazing tunes of the much famed and illustrious Frederic Chopin." He finishes off with a bow and stretches forth his hand and says "May I?"

He is rewarded with a laugh for his antics and the response "Just remember that this was your idea when Gibbs catches us and you better not step on my toes." with that she leaves him standing by the tables while she starts walking toward the dance floor; halfway there she turns and looks pointedly at him and asks "Are you coming?" Hurriedly he gains his momentum and catches up with her.

They swirl over the wooden tiles with an ease that comes with practice and by each swirl they comes closer to their target until they are at a distance where they have a good view.

When Tony sees the face of the women in Gibbs' arms clearly for the first time he gets his second shock for the evening, the face is eerily familiar except for the green eyes and the raven hair. He can't even manage to muster up enough spirit to make a bad joke to Ziva not even a quip about seeing the soon to be fourth ex-wife of Gibbs.

Troubled he instead tries sort out the best course of action because no matter how much Kate's death shattered him it tore Gibbs apart and the only other thing he has seen affect Gibbs more was waking up from his coma, missing fifteen years of his life and reliving the nightmare of losing his daughter and wife.

There is a new sparkle in Gibbs' eyes that he has never seen before and it worries him. He has to do something because he isn't looking forward to dealing with Gibbs once he comes to the realization that the woman in his arms isn't Kate and never will be. He has seen pictures Shannon and all of Gibbs' ex-wives and he is confident that he has worked out how Gibbs mind works with women at least for looks part.

The only question is what and how? Neither of them does well with discussing their feelings and he suspects that if would broach the subject to Gibbs, he would probably end up being smacked or growled at so that's out of the picture. Still he can't just turn away so he ends up deciding to try tail Gibbs perhaps not one of his brightest ideas but almost seven years has to count for something, right?

--

In some ways Kate feels like she has entered the twilight zone, in her memories Gibbs is for the most part her gruff and all seeing boss all thou a very handsome one at that. This version of Gibbs is just finishing a longwinded complaint about everyone that has tried to shove tea down his throat the last two days while his eyes twinkles with laughter.

She tries to resist being drawn into his gaze; he is dangerously good at flirting. On some level she knew he had to be, he wouldn't have ended up married three times otherwise. She suspects she is now experiencing a part of his personality she only saw occasional glimpses of while working for him.

As she throws head back and laughs again for what feels like the fiftieth time, she is momentarily inspired by boldness and she teases him for his haircut just as she did that far away time at DC beans only this time she moves her hand and plays with the hair in his neck that he has grown longer than she has ever seen it before.

The music enters a slower faze and she ends up being tugged closer to him, his right hand brushes over her bare shoulder. It tingles by the sensation and warmth spreads rapidly through her body emerging from the spot where his hand now is relocated, no longer with a thin silk barrier separating his hand from her skin.

She both fears and longs for the moment they will share their first kiss because if just a touch has such an impact on her body what wouldn't a kiss do, a kiss she has spent many nights fantasising about. But the worst part is that she won't even know if he really wants to kiss her or if he is just caught up by the circumstances. She isn't sure she can survive the aftermath of this evening if it doesn't mean anything to him and all of his showed affections just are skilful acting.

There was a second out there on the balcony where she knows she saw his real emotions but they didn't stay long enough for her to decipher them beyond the first impression.

The bronze bell across the room strikes midnight his arms tightens around her, he leans forward until his lips gently meets hers and the tiny part of her brain that isn't occupied by trying to imprint everything from the texture of his lips to the faint smell of his aftershave is waiting for the alarm clock to start blaring and that the evening only has been a crazy dream and she will find herself plunged back into her empty bed across town.

It never happens instead her right ear is assaulted by a gush of warm air and a few suggestive words that they should get out of there before they are turned into pumpkins.

Finally; the front door squeaks and announces their arrival. Determent he stands utterly still behind the door to the maintenance closet and he thinks sternly to himself just a few more seconds. Soon, soon will al-Fadl know his true value.

The prospective couple passes the door, it is time. He steps out into the hallway and slowly raises the gun. He flicks of the safety shortly before it reaches it destination firmly pressed against the skull base of the woman he despises most of all, Juliet Smith. With her captured the American wimp will do as he pleases…


End file.
